The conventional household toilet provides for automatic operation under the control of a float-controlled valve to replenish the water supply to the flush tank after each use. Conventionally, the flush tank is closed by a plain cover which essentially seals the water from the surrounding air and the same can actually become stagnant unless use is extremely frequent. Furthermore, while most bathrooms include decorative lights, mirrors, tile work, and other aesthetically desirable facilities, the general toilet is a plain and very drab structure.